Forbidden
by MitsukaiMizuno
Summary: If she thought she could just leave, she had another thing coming. An IchiRuki smut story...


It's been such a long time since I felt the inspiration to write like I felt it with this story. Funnily enough, the inspiration came in form of smut, heehee. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did...

Disclaimer: The characters here mentioned do not belong to me...

* * *

He was probably going to have to apologize about banging her against the closet door like that. Maybe later. Right now, all he wanted was to pin her there and rip every single piece of fabric that was distancing him from the heat of her skin.

Was he right by doing this? Was this really the best moment? He really couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck right now, not when she was clutching at him like that, panting and sweating, with her slender but strong legs hooked around him like this. Not when her fingers were grabbing on to his hair like this, and her head was arched back against the door. He just couldn't care. If this was wrong, forbidden, then it all just made him even harder

His member twitched, causing her pelvis to thrust towards him.

He grabbed the light flannel that now clung to her because of all the sweat and ripped it off in one swift motion. He didn't pause as he reached for the cotton bra and ripped it as well, the garment following the previous discarded one. His lips found her nipples quickly, and without a second of hesitation he placed the left one in his mouth as his hands kneed her ass, softly at first, then rough, mimicking the rhythm of his anxious tongue. He heard her head hit the closet door again and felt her shudder at his aggressiveness. But she didn't stop him, or complained. No, she was strong enough for this and more. His lips then discarded the left nipple to attack the right, all the while thrusting brutally into her. He could feel the heat emanating from her sex as it pulsated with his. She wanted him, of that he was sure.

How did they get here in the first place? The memory brought a smirk to his now busy lips. There was rain, there always was rain. And she said something about leaving? He probably imagined that. He remembered the rage though, loud and clear as it painted his vision red and the woman before him wasn't a girl or his friend or some fragile looking thing anymore who crept to his closet. No, she was a woman and he wanted her. He desired her. He lusted for her. He needed her. He loved her. How could she leave him? Was she insane?

She must've seen the anger in his eyes because she gave one small almost imperceptible step back, almost, because he was hyper aware of her now and nothing would escape him. He stepped forward. Was he snarling?

"Ichigo" she said with the faintest of voices, like she always did when she knew she was being stupid and pointless because no way in hell was he going to let her just leave. Her eyes were alive against the darkness, just the light of the moon behind her seeping through the curtains. If she really wanted to, she could've hoped out of the window like she's done countless times, but something was rooting her to her place. Or someone.

And then she made the mistake of letting him grab her, of putting his hands on her shoulders, of kissing her, of holding her there with his hands around her neck. He kissed her and waited for the kick in the shin, the inevitable name calling or just the unsettling silence of a disturbed pair of eyes. Oh yeah you lost it now Ichigo, you really are as crazy as they said you would be.

Instead, her own hands grabbed his shoulders, and then snaked their way into his long hair and became fisted there and with a gasp she gave in to him. Yeah you screwed up now Rukia. You are as helpless as they said you were.

Ichigo impatiently tore the skirt she had been wearing and tossed it, now feeling the smoothness of her thighs against his hands. She shivered at the contact and that just made his wilder. He found her mouth again and devoured her. Rukia wasn't about to just let him have it though. Her slender fingers grabbed his hair hard and put him in place, which caused a growl to rip from Ichigo's throat. He was quickly becoming the animal he promised he wouldn't become.

Did Rukia want to be with an animal? He had made that promise to her too, hadn't he? Didn't she have a choice, a say? Could he really just take her like this without a word from her? He slowly ended their kiss as he unhooked her from his hips and set her down. Their breathing was extremely loud and elaborate against the silence. Her eyes looked so impatient that he wanted to laugh

"Rukia" he started slowly, his voice rough and guttural "I'm going to fuck you tonight" he said simply, because he was a man of simple words, and right now, he needed her to know that he didn't want to make love, he wanted to have sex. He wanted to make sure he was alive, and that she was alive. He wasn't asking for permission either, since he was way passed that now

The woman in question gave him one of her signature smirks, and in one swift motion she had him against the closet door. In a blink of an eye she removed his pants and grabbed his dick, causing Ichigo to gasp. With a smoldering look that would have Shirayuki asking for a fan, she replied "I sure as shit hope so"

She then took him in her mouth, and didn't let go until he came so hard he thought he had passed out. But far from it.

He took her and threw her on his bed, then spread her legs wide, revealing her dripping sex to him. He lapped at her slowly, causing her to arch her back and cry out. Then Ichigo's tongue was hot and wet all over her, suckling at her bud and kissing her private lips. He would suck, bite down, lick and repeat. Rukia's hands were everywhere, trying to find something to hold on to as she came close to climaxing. She finally found purchase in his hair and held on as she rode a wave of orgasmic pleasure into his mouth. She almost didn't notice when he had kissed her thighs and her stomach all the way to her breasts, his fingers still racking havoc in her pussy. Their lips came together once again desperately as Ichigo settled in between Rukia's legs, his cock twitching in her entrance. He made sure she was looking straight at him as he slid into her. By the look in her eyes he knew she didn't want soft or slow, but hesitation overcame him as he thought of her small figure. However, as her heat embraced his cock and she tightened around him, he couldn't really give a fuck about that right now. Besides, she was a tough one, she could take it.

He rammed into her hard and fast, and never had he heard such melodies escape her lips. Anyone less the wiser would've been worried, but not Ichigo. He knew what her body wanted, and it was him, to keep going, harder, faster, faster, harder. He hooked his arms around her legs and raised them where they almost reached her ears so his pelvis was lying flat on hers, and that way her thrusted with more abandon. The only sound now was that of her screams and moans and the occasional gasp of his name, to which he responded with a violent kiss that left them breathless. As they reached their climax, he unhooked one of her legs and held on to the other one, thrusting faster and harder into her moist entrance. Her orgasm came in a silent gasp and a roll of her eyes, whilst his came in a strangled groan that was muffled by her hair. He thrusted into her several times more until he stopped altogether, still sheathed into her.

Their breathing was so loud and fast that they could hear each other's heartbeats. After a few minutes of nothing but heavy panting, their eyes finally opened and met. He couldn't even begin to decipher what she was thinking, but then again he never could. She tried to understand his behavior, but deep inside she knew. Just like she knew he was about to ruin this with words

"Rukia" he started, but was immediately silenced by her finger in his lips. Rukia simply shook her head and stared at him, her eyes now clear. He understood. No need for words. His actions had spoken loud enough. He really wanted to tell her how stupid she was for thinking she could just leave but, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead, he laid his forehead on hers and kissed the tip of her nose gently. Then leaning back slightly, his hand ran over her forehead removing the damp hair that had stuck there. She smiled widely

"You're not going anywhere" he whispered, smiling

"Fool" she answered. Rukia reached up and kissed him tenderly

And they started part two of their very long night…


End file.
